Hiding (Story)
For info, go to Hiding (Info/Characters). BY MADI! MESSAGE ME IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS OR IMPORTANT MESSAGES! Chapter 1 I slid down one of the hills my house was near to meet Megan and Hunter, my two best and only friend. This already sound weird, I know. But I'm hidden from the world for reasons unknown. I met Megan and Hunter in the forest once and my parents, who recently divorced, approved of them so I wouldn't be socially awkward or anything. Anyway, I had big news. I hopped up to them. "Hi, guys!" "Lily!" yelled Megan, coming up to me and hugging me. "Calm down!" I giggled, prying her off of me. "Hey," Hunter said. He was sitting on a tree stump. Well, OUR tree stump. It was where we met and grew up. "Hi, Hunter!" I said, seeing the jealous look on Megan's face. "You have news?" she said. "Oh, yes, yes. Ya might wanna sit down, Meg." She followed her orders and sat by Hunter. "I'm going to school for the 2013-2014 school year." They both started jumping around in excitement. "Are you serious?!" asked Hunter. "Yup! You'll be seeing me at your school from day 1. Robbins High, right?" "Our first high school year!" Megan squealed. "Yeah. How IS school?" I asked. "Terrible," Hunter laughed. "All you do is sit in a room while boring teachers talk on and on and get you in trouble," added Megan. "Oh, great. More boredom in my life," I sighed. "I'd hate to be you," said Hunter. "Yeah, cuz you're Mr. Impatient/Attention-Spanless," I gave him a playful shove. Megan stood up and dusted off her skirt. "Well," she said, "It'll be better with you." I rolled my eyes. Hunter shook his head. "How is she in our group? Cuz sometimes, I wonder..." "Hunter!" I slapped him. "Bad Hunter, bad." He rubbed his shoulder. "Okay, okay." "Why thank you, Lily," Megan said, and paused after. "I hear someone! Go, go!" "Bye, guys!" I said as I quickly ran off. My legs were put through torture sprinting to my house, which was far off. The person could slowly be following me, but I didn't know for sure. Just in case, though, I had to use all of my muscles to make to back without being spotted. I flung the door open and slammed it shut. I laid on the couch and put my hands on my forehead in exhaust. "Hello, sweetie! No one saw you, did they?" my mom asked as she walked in with a tray of strawberries. I took one, then said, "No, no Mom, it's fine." I took a bite and indulged on the juicy, red fruit. "Mmmm." I panted there on the couch for a while, and then turned on the TV. Suddenly, I woke up. It was 2:45 PM. I groaned. Did I really just fall asleep for over 3 hours? "Mom?" I called to see of she was home. No answer. "MOM!" Still nothing. "She must've went to get groceries in disguise," I mumbled to myself. I slowly picked myself up off of the couch and got some more strawberries. As I sat down and started to eat them, I heard a knock at the door. I moaned and looked through the peep hole. It was Hunter. Suddenly, Megan came out from behind him and waved. I opened the door. "Guys, I just woke up. What do you need?" "We're sorry to bother you..." Hunter said. "Well, we just wanted to come over, but if it's a bad time, we'll go. Will you catch up with us later?" asked Megan. "Sure. Bye," I said, shutting the door as they walked away. I returned to my strawberries, when there was ANOTHER knock. I moaned louder and looked through. It was my mom, so I opened it. "Sorry, forgot my keys," she said. "Please remember them next time!" I told her. I sat back down, finally at peace and looked at the TV. Somehow, I was still feeling lazy and tired. I tilted m head to the side. I thought a shower might wake me up. WRONG! It made me more tired! So I laid down and just stayed very still. I couldn't sleep. How crazy was today? So, I went outside and ran 10 laps around the house. It got me full of energy, but by now, it was 8 PM. So, I went in my room and hung out until I crashed. Chapter 2 Category:Hiding Category:Madi Category:RANDOM! Category:Radical Category:SUPER COOL Category:Amazing Category:Awesome Category:Awesomesauce Category:Super Cool! Category:Awesomeness Category:OMG Category:Stories Category:Da Best! Category:Da Best Category:Epic Category:Epical Category:Users Category:Users! Category:Radical! Category:Rad Category:Random! Category:Random